1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to electronic circuits and, more particularly, to an automatically adjusting low noise amplifier.
2. Description of the Related Art
LNAs (Low Noise Amplifiers) are used in a number of fields, particularly in communication and networking devices. An LNA provides a steady gain over a specified frequency bandwidth. One common application is the use of a LNA as the input stage of a receiving circuit, such as in a mobile communication device.
In many applications, it is necessary for the LNA to provide a precise gain. With deep submicron semiconductor processes used for digital circuits, producing a precise gain can be problematic. An LNA could be adjusted manually by controlling current through the LNA via fusible current paths, but the cost of manually adjusting each device by individually enabling current paths to set the LNA to a specific gain would significantly increase the cost of a device.
Therefore, a need has arisen for an automatically adjusting LNA.